I'm Your Nerd Maid
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Perusahaan milik keluarga seorang gadis bernama Rei Temari (18) bangkrut akibat sang ayah yang terlibat banyak hutang. Kemalangan tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Kematian misterius sang ayah pun,membuat sulung dari 3 bersaudara ini harus rela menjadi tulang punggung bagi kedua adiknya yang masih kecil. Mampukah gadis berparas ayu ini menjalani kehidupan barunya,bersama 2 adik keci
1. Chapter 1

I'm Your Nerd Maid

Genre. : Romance / Humor

Rated. : T

Pairing. : ItaTema

Disclaimer. : Masashi Kishimoto©

Story By. : Misa-Chan dan Naru-chan©

Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua!

Summary. :

Perusahaan milik keluarga seorang gadis bernama Rei Temari (18) bangkrut akibat sang ayah yang terlibat banyak hutang. Kemalangan tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Kematian misterius sang ayah pun,membuat sulung dari 3 bersaudara ini harus rela menjadi tulang punggung bagi kedua adiknya yang masih kecil. Mampukah gadis berparas ayu ini menjalani kehidupan barunya,bersama 2 adik kecilnya?

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Menandakan,hari sudah semakin gelap. Hiruk pikuk,masyarakat di sebuah kota bernama Konoha itu sudah semakin hening,sangat jarang terlihat orang yang berlalu lalang. Sebagian penduduk kota lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah menikmati waktu istirahatnya setelah seharian bekerja.

Namun,tidak bagi seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun yang tengah membersihkan beberapa peralatan memasak. Sebut gadis itu Temari. Temari adalah seorang gadis yang bekerja part time di sebuah cafe. Gadis berparas manis ini harus merelakan waktu nya demi mencari uang untuk kedua adiknya.

Temari adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adik bungsunya. Sedangkan ayahnya baru beberapa minggu ini meninggalkannya,menyusul sang ibu. Sebenarnya gadis pirang ini bukanlah berasal dari keluarga menengah ke bawah.

Ia dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya raya,yang memiliki banyak harta. Akan tetapi semua itu sudah menjadi kenangan. Sejak sang ayah bangkrut, gadis ini harus mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Hingga,kemalangan tak sampai di situ saja. Ayah dari Temari di temukan tewas secara misterius di rumah lama mereka.

"Gosok..Gosok..Gosok..Gosok.." Senandung pun keluar dari bibir tipis gadis beriris biru gelap itu.

Ia sungguh seorang gadis pemberani. Buktinya,hanya ada dia di cafe ini sendiri. Tak ada yang menemaninya,semua rekan kerjanya sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. "Gosok..Gosok..Gosok..Bersih..bersih..bersih" Ia bernyanyi seraya memainkan busa yang keluar dari campuran air dan sabun yang ia gunakan untuk mencuci piring.

"Aku harus cepat! Gaara dan Kankurou pasti sudah menunggu ku" Gumamnya,entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit membersihkan dapur cafe tempat kerjanya. Temari pun segera merapikan dirinya dan bergegas meninggalkan cafe itu. Tak lupa ia juga mengecek semua barang-barang aman. Supaya terhindar dari tragedi-tragedi yang merugikan. Seperti kebakaran,yang terjadi akibat arus pendek,dan tabung gas yang bocor.

"Ck,sudah jam segini?menyebalkan" decaknya kesal,begitu melihat jam yang terpasang indah di tangan mulusnya. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30 malam. Temari pun buru-buru meninggalkan halaman depan cafe,seraya membetulkan letak syal berwarna ungu muda miliknya.

Di persimpangan jalan,seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tegap tengah mengumpat kesal. Pemuda tampan kucir kuda ini begitu kesal melihat bahwa lagi-lagi mesin mobil miliknya berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi di malam hari. "Lagi-lagi seperti ini,kau memang menyebalkan" Gerutunya,sambil menendang body bagian belakang sang mobil malang itu.

Temari berjalan dengan tak lupa bersenandung riang menuju rumah sewaannya. Rumah itu tidak besar,tapi gadis ini sangat bersyukur masih bisa memiliki tempat berlindung. Setelah rumah mewah miliknya disita. "Na..na..na..na..na.." Begitu lah senandung dari bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu tak peduli lagi jika ada seseorang yang protes dengan suara nya yang sangat MERDU itu.

Kembali lagi pada sosok pemuda tampan yang sangat malang itu. Ia berdiri menunggu seseorang yang lewat untuk dimintai bantuan olehnya. Namun sangat malang nasib pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu. Tak satupun orang yang lewat untuk dimintai bantuan.

Saat tengah bergalau ria. Pemuda itu mendengar suara senandung milik seorang gadis yang cukup terdengar jelas meskipun tak ada satupun sosok pemilik suara itu. Itachi mulai menerka-nerka,jika gadis pemilik suara itu memiliki pita suara yang besar,hingga sang gadis memiliki suara yang cukup keras.

Itachi menanti sosok itu,hingga sosok yang ia tunggu pun terlihat tengah berjalan seraya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. "Hey,Kamu!" Seru Itachi kepada gadis bersurai pirang itu. Gadis itu pun segera membuka matanya (jadi,disini si Temari ini suka jalan sambil senandung,dan menutup mata menikmati semilir angin).

Gadis itu menunjuk hidungnya,bertanya tanpa suara. Benar atau tidak,pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Iya kamu" Itachi membenarkan. "Memangnya siapa lagi" Gumam pemuda Uchiha itu. "Ada apa Paman?" Tanya sang gadis,polos. "Tadi kamu sebut aku apa?dasar gadis aneh!" Protes Itachi,tak terima jika Temari memanggilnya 'PAMAN'. Bayangkan saja? Usia mu baru 19 tahun,dan seseorang memanggil diri mu Paman?ya,Paman. Apa kau bisa menerimanya?

"Apa?memangnya kau mau disebut apa?lihat saja keriput mu,kau masih mau mengelak,dasar paman berkeriput!" Balas Temari.

*Ngekkk,Kreettakkk..kreetaakk*

Entah dari mana sang sulung Uchiha menemukan sebuah ranting pohong yang ia remas menjadi beberapa serpihan-Melampiaskan kekesalannya pada ranting yang tak bersalah-. Uchiha muda ini begitu kesal mendengar kata keramat yang dilontarkan oleh gadis di hadapannya kini.

"APA?" Tanya Temari,ia cukup kesal mendapati tatapan horror dari sang Uchiha. "Cih,Nerd..ya,Nerd!"Ejek Itachi. "Apa? Dasar keriput,tidak tahu malu!" Balas Temari.

"Nerd"

"Keriput"

"Nerd"

"Keriput"

"Nerd"

"Keri-"

"Nii-chan,ini sudah malam kita harus sampai di rumah sebelum Kaa-san menceramahi kita" seru seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai raven pantat ayam,mengintrupsi keributan mereka. "Ehh.." Temari terkejut begitu mengetahui seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun turun dari mobil sport hitam itu. "Mobilnya belum bisa dinyalakan Sasu" Jelas Itachi.

"Tapi,Sasu sudah ngantuk" rengek bocah bernama Sasu itu. "Nee,Keriput-san mobil anda kenapa?" Tanya Temari. "Mesinnya mati,memangnya kau bisa menyalakannya?" Tanya Itachi,meremehkan gadis pirang itu.

"Kalaupun aku bisa,untuk apa membantu mu?" Cibir Temari. "Memang siapa yang mau kau tolong?" Balas Itachi,tak mau kalah. "Yasudah tunggu saja sampai besok,Jaa" Ledek Temari. "Nii-chan,Sasu gak mau disini sampai pagi" Oceh Bocah bokong ayam itu,sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

Bocah kecil itu pun segera mengejar Temari yang sudah berjalan tak begitu jauh di depan mereka. "Nee-san,tolong kami..kami mohon"Pinta Bocah bernama lengkah Uchiha Sasuke itu,sambil bergelayut pada lengan Temari-Menunjukan puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya-

Melihat puppy eyes milik Sasuke, Temari pun menjadi teringat pada adik bungsunya Gaara yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu. Ia memang tidak tega melihat tampang sedih anak-anak kecil. Karena,dia masih memiliki seorang adik yang juga masih di bawah umur.

'Bantu saja Temari! Lagi pula kau membantu adik kecil inikan? Bukan si keriput-tard itu' inner nya mulai berbicara.

Temari pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pertanda setuju akan permintaan si kecil Sasu. "Yatta,Aligatou Nee-san"Sorak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara cadel. Itachi sedikit sebal melihat tingkah manja adik semata wayangnya itu, tapi ia juga bersyukur memiliki adik yang pandai membuat orang-orang terpikat padanya. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha.

"Apa kau bisa membantu ku?" Tanya Itachi. "Apa kau meragukan ku?" Temari malah balik bertanya.

Temari segera mengecek mesin mobil milik Itachi. Kemudian ia tampak berpose berpikir sejenak. Yang membuat Itachi sedikit terpesona melihat tingkah lucu Temari. "Accu nya kehabisan strum!" Jelas Temari. "A..apa?bagaimana kau tahu,kau kan belum-". "Dulu, aku sering membantu ayah ku mengatasi mobilnya" Sela Temari.

"Jadi,bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi,lagi-lagi Temari berpose berpikir sejenak. "Aha..Dorong saja!"Usul Temari. Itachi menggeleng kepala pelan."Kau yang dorong!"Seru Itachi. "O..oi,tidak mau itu berat" protes Temari.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Kita tengok sosok seorang gadis yang tengah berusaha keras mendorong mobil sport hitam. Sudah 40 menit ia mendorong. Keringat mengucur membasahi tubuhnya. Benar-benar menguras tenaga. Hingga..

*Brummmm..Bruummmm*

"Yattaaaaa..Mesin nya menyala" sorak nya senang.

Namun,tiba-tiba saja Temari limbung ke tanah. Merasa mobilnya sudah menyala Itachi pun segera keluar dari mobil,hendak berterimakasih pada Temari.

"Hei,terima-" Ucapan Itachi terpotong begitu melihat sosok Temari tepar di jalanan. "Makasih.." Sambung nya.

"Huh,merepotkan saja" Gumam Itachi,segera menggendong Temari memasuki mobilnya.

"Hey,Nerd..dimana rumah mu?" Tanya Itachi. "Lurus saja,habis itu ada tikungan ke kanan,masuk dan di rumah bercat putih itu rumah ku" Jawab Temari parau. Itachi semakin tidak enak hati telah membuat Temari kelelahan seperti ini.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Apalagi, kondisi Temari memang terlihat begitu lelah. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan mengantarkan Temari ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Tikungan Kanan,Check..

Rumah bercat putih,Check..

Itachi terlihat tengah menelaah sebuah rumah sederhana di depannya kini. "Benarkah ini rumahnya?"Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Itachi melirik Temari yang tengah tertidur di gendongannya. 'Cantik' Puji nya dalam hati. Tadinya Itachi berniat membangunkan Temari,tapi gadis itu nampak kelelahan dan tertidur pulas di mobilnya. Jadi,dia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Perlahan,Itachi pun mulai menekan bel yang ada di sisi kanan pintu berwarna putih itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu pun terbuka dan menyembulkan sosok seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah maroon dengan seorang balita yang tertidur di gendongannya. Itachi memperhatikan sosok pemuda itu dan balita dalam gendongannya.

Rambut ✓

Wajah. ✓

Warna kulit ✓

Semua sama,apa jangan-jangan? Dia adalah suami,dari sosok yang tengah ia gendong ini. 'Apa dia suaminya?tapi kenapa muda sekali' batinnya dalam hati. Hati nya sedikit miris ketika ia telah menemukan seorang yang ia tetapkan sebagai cintanya, ternyata sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Permisi, nona ini kelelahan.. Bisa anda tunjukan dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Itachi,formal. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"Kamar kami ada di atas,mari saya antar" Sahut pemuda itu.

Sial..

Itachi benar-benar kesal,mendengar kata 'kamar kami'. Niat jahat pun masuk ke dalam diri Itachi.

'Heh,lihat saja akan ku rebut dia dari mu..Imut!' Batin Itachi.

'Heh,bisa-bisa nya keriput ini menggendong Tema-chan,aku saja tidak pernah' batin pemuda bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu. Dibalik wajah tak pedulinya,ia menyembunyikan rasa pundungnya melihat Itachi yang berkesempatan menggendong gadis pujaan hatinya itu

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fict ItaTema,pertama kita. Ini murni dari otak Misa dan Naru-chan. Ini kolaborasi kedua kita dalam menyatukan Ide kita satu sama lain. Dan ini Fict Multi-chapter kita yang kedua. Tadinya sih sempet beradu mulut sama Naru-chan. Naru-chan takut,kalau nanti Fict kita yang Baby And Me itu gak ke kejar. Hehehe,untuk yang ini Misa janji,Misa yang perbanyak ,meskipun kebanyakan Naru-chan yang menyumbang Ide,tapi kita tetap buat bareng-bareng kok.. Hehehe, Naru-chan^^

So,Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Your Nerd Maid**

**Genre. : Romance / Humor**

**Rated. : T**

**Pairing. : ItaTema**

**Disclaimer. : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan dan Naru-chan©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua! (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Summary. : **

**Perusahaan milik keluarga seorang gadis bernama Rei Temari (18) bangkrut akibat sang ayah yang terlibat banyak hutang. Kemalangan tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Kematian misterius sang ayah pun,membuat sulung dari 3 bersaudara ini harus rela menjadi tulang punggung bagi kedua adiknya yang masih kecil. Mampukah gadis berparas ayu ini menjalani kehidupan barunya,bersama 2 adik kecilnya?**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang kecoklatan, terlihat tengah terduduk di bawah pohon sakura. Ia menghela napas dengan sesekali melilitkan syal milik nya, menghindari cuaca dingin yang akhir-akhir ini melanda Konoha. Gadis itu terlihat memandang kosong anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di pinggir danau dengan perahu kertas milik mereka.

" Huft, seandainya Kaa-san masih ada mungkin Gaa-chan dan Kankurou tidak akan sendirian di rumah " Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Temari (nama gadis itu) segera beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar dari taman umum yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi.

Temari yang masih berusia 18 tahun, tidak melanjutkan kuliah dengan alasan tidak ada biaya. Gadis itu rela berkorban mencari uang dan menjadi tulang punggung untuk kedua adiknya. Ia harus menyekolahkan adiknya Kankurou yang baru berusia 10 tahun. Dan kini, Temari terlihat kebingungan karena adik bungsunya harus memasuki sekolah taman bermain. Ia membutuhkan biaya yang besar untuk adik nya masuk sekolah, sedangkan uang yang ia miliki tidak lebih dari cukup untuk membayar bulanan rumah, iuran sekolah adiknya, bahkan Temari rela bekerja paruh waktu guna menutupi kekurangan-kekurangan mereka ber-3.

Sebenarnya sahabat nya Sasori berniat membantu. Akan tetapi, Temari bersikeras tidak mau Sasori membantunya dengan alasan ' Tidak enak dengan keluarga Sasori ' . Padahal, tunggal dari Akasuna itu sudah ikhlas membantu dan tidak masalah akan dirinya yang nanti kerepotan. Tapi, Temari benar-benar tidak mau membuat sahabat kecilnya harus kerepotan akan dirinya.

Mengingat bahwa Temari sering pulang malam. Sasori pun dengan ikhlasnya, membantu dan menjaga kedua adik kecilnya di rumah. Kalau hal ini Temari sih tidak menolak. Dia sendiri pun juga tahu, tidak mungkin 2 orang anak kecil berada sendirian di rumah. Dan ketika Sasori menawari dirinya yang akan menjaga Gaara dan Kankurou, Temari pun tidak berani menolaknya. Lagian untuk menyewa baby sitter pun tidak mungkin, ia sendiri saja kekurangan mana mungkin ia membayar seorang baby sitter untuk adiknya. Mau makan apa mereka?

Temari terus saja berjalan tidak tentu arah. Ia bingung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tadi saja, ia sudah mencoba melamar pekerjaan di toko-toko. Namun, para pemilik toko menolaknya dan mengatakan ' tidak membutuhkan pegawai ' . Ketika melewati tukang buah, tanpa sadar gadis manis ini mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai keroncongan minta diisi oleh makanan.

Dia Mulai Lapar!

Dia Mulai Lapar!

Ya, dia mulai lapar. Setan, setan kecil mulai bernyanyi menggoda dirinya yang tengah kelaparan. Mengingat bahwa ia tak punya uang untuk membeli makanan, tapi dilain pihak perutnya sangat lapar dan terus menerus minta diisi makanan.

' Mulai lapar.. Mulai Lapar..'

Senandung-senandung kecil mulai terdengar dari setan,setan disekelilingnya. Hati gadis 18 tahun ini mulai gundah.

' Lapar.. Lapar.. Lapar '

Perutnya terus berteriak kelaparan.

' Sudah ambil saja Temari ' Goda iblis kecil jahat yang menyerupai dirinya.

' Jangan Temari, dosa ' Seorang malaikat kecil menyerupai dirinya, mencoba memperingatinya.

Ambil

Tidak

Ambil

Tidak

Ambil

Akhirnya, pilihan terakhir pun yang menjadi pilihannya. Ia memilih mencuri 3 buah apel, untuk nya dan 2 adik kecilnya.

' Maaf kaa-san, aku harus melakukannya ' batinnya.

Temari pun segera mendekati gerobak buah yang digunakan untuk menjajakan buah berwarna merah, manis nan ranum itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Temari pun segera mengambil 3 buah apel. Dan...

PLAKK...

Temari menatap horror, sebuah tangan gemuk yang memukul tangannya yang moncoba meraih 1 buah apel. ' Gawat ' Inner nya mulai panik. " Nona cantik, jika anda mau apel anda harus membelinya! " Seru suara bapak-bapak penjual buah itu.

Temari pun memberanikan menatap penjual bertubuh tambun itu. Si penjual terlihat menahan amarah kepadanya. " T..tapi.."

" Saja mencari uang Nona " jelas si Penjual buah. Temari pun mengangguk sedih. Dengan sangat tidak relanya, Temari mengembalikan 2 buah apel yang berhasil ia curi.

" Saya rasa nona ini menjatuhkan uangnya! " Seru suara seorang laki-laki dewasa berwajah tampan. Temari menoleh kepada pria bersurai pirang yang ada di belakangnya persis. Usia pria itu mungkin baru menginjak 39 tahun. " Ini uangnya! Bungkuskan saja apel-apel itu! " Titah pria tampan itu. "T..tidak usah tuan" tolak Temari.

Akan tetapi si Penjual Apel itu dengan cepatnya memberikan beberapa buah apel kepada pria blonde itu. " Ini nona!" Seru pria itu. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Temari menerima buah apel itu seraya membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

.

.

.

* Di sebuah Restoran *

" Jadi, nama mu Temari ya " Ujar pria dewasa yang tengah menyeruput kopi milik nya. " I.. Iya Tuan " timpal Temari. Meskipun, mereka sudah saling mengenal. Akan tetapi, Temari tetap terlihat canggung pada ' duda ' muda beranak 2 itu. Pria tampan bernama Namikaze Minato, nama pria yang sudah menolongnya tadi. Dan sekarang, mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Awalnya mereka hanya saling berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting. Namun pada akhirnya, Minato berhasil mengetahui apa alasan Temari yang mencuri itu. Minato merasa kasihan sekaligus kagum pada sosok Temari yang berjuang mencari nafkah untuk adik-adiknya.

" Saya punya seorang teman, dia memiliki 2 orang anak.. Mereka memang sudah bercerai, tapi hubungannya masih berjalan baik. Dan teman saya sedang mencari pengasuh untuk anak-anaknya. Karena sang istri menitipkan buah hati mereka kepadanya, karena sama-sama sibuk, akhirnya mereka memutuskan mencari seorang pengasuh.. Apa Temari-san tertarik? " Tanya Minato.

Mendengar peluang emas di depan mata. Temari pun segera mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Jadi pengasuh pun tak masalah! Asalkan adik-adiknya bisa sekolah, dan kehidupannya tercukupi. Hanya adik-adiknya lah tujuan hidupnya, begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

" Sebentar ya, saya tanyakan dulu " ujar Minato, yang segera merogoh saku nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreen miliknya.

" Hallo.. "

'...'

" Seorang gadis, dia setuju menjadi pengasuh kedua putra mu.. Apa masih ada ' lowongan ' ?" Tanya Minato.

'...'

" Wah, terimakasih.. Gadis itu pasti senang " ucap Minato.

*Pip*

Sambungan pun terputus, dengan sangat hati-hati Minato meletakan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. " Mulai besok, Tema-san sudah bisa bekerja, katanya " Jelas Minato. " Benarkah? Yatta, terimakasih Minato Ji-san " Ucap Temari, kelewat senang. "Nah, ini alamatnya " Ujar Minato seraya memberikan secarik kertas kepada Temari.

.

.

.

* Skip Time *

Temari tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah dua adiknya, yang memakan lahap makanan yang ia bawa dari restoran yang sengaja di bungkuskan untuk adik-adiknya. Tak lupa Sasori, Temari juga membawakannya untuk si merah maroon itu. Temari memang selalu berjanji akan membawakan makan malam untuk mereka. Padahal, itu hanya tipuan saja supaya Gaara tidak rewel untuk ikut dengannya.

" Tadi, aku ingin masak sup miso.. Tapi, Gaara melarang ku untuk memasak " Jelas Sasori. Temari menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana sahabat masa kecilnya berada. " Gaa-chan itu.." Gumam Temari sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Maaf Saso-kun, membuat mu repot " Ucap Temari. " Hiyye, jangan bilang begitu Tema-chan " Sahut Sasori benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Temari yang selalu sungkan kepadanya. " Nee-chan, Ini enak sekali! " Seru Kankurou dengan sesekali menyeruput jus jeruk yang di buatkan oleh Sasori untuk mereka.

" Iya, dihabiskan ya Kankurou-kun " Sahut Temari. Kankurou pun mengangguk riang. " Nee-chan, tadi Gaala di pukul cama anak nakal " Adu Gaara kepada sang kakak. Temari pun segera beranjak menuju sang adik bungsu. " Mana yang sakit sayang? " Tanya Temari, seraya mencari luka di tubuh sang adik.

" Tadi, Aku dan Gaa-chan sedang bermain.. Eh tiba-tiba ada anak nakal dan memukul Gaa-chan.. Ketika aku ingin membalas, tiba-tiba saja temannya mendorong aku.. Untunglah Saso-nii cepat datang " Timpal Kankurou.

" Ini, Cakit cekali.. Tapi Gaala tahan, ndak nangisc " Jelas Gaara, memamerkan betapa kuatnya dirinya. " Oh,iya.. Adik Nee-chan hebat " Puji Temari. Gaara pun segera memeluk erat sang kakak yang tengah duduk di bawah nya.

Grebb..

" Eh, aduhh.. Jangan begini! Nanti kamu jatuh Gaa-chan " seru Temari. " Saso-nii baik deh, Gaala _**cayannn**_ cekali " Ujar Gaara di sela-sela pelukannya yang sangat erat pada sang kakak. " Gaa-chan, habiskan makanannya dulu ya! " Seru Sasori. Mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari si kecil Gaara.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin akan menjadi pengasuh? " Tanya Sasori. Temari pun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sasori. Sehabis mengantar kedua adiknya tidur di kamar, Sasori dan Temari terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. " Besok pagi aku sudah mulai bekerja " jelas Temari. " Besok aku akan izin dari kantor, dan menjaga adik-adik mu lagi " Ujar Sasori.

" Hey, kau ini pengusaha muda macam apa sih? Setiap hari meninggalkan kantor mu terus " Cibir Temari. " Hehe, lagi pula usia ku juga masih 19 tahun.. Yang memegang penuh itu masih Baa-chan " jelas Sasori. " Enak sekali jadi pegawai mu " canda Temari. " Lalu, kenapa kau menolak saat aku meminta mu bekerja di sana? " Tanya Sasori.

Tiba-tiba saja, raut wajah Temari berubah menjadi sedih. Tatapan matanya begitu sendu. Meskipun tidak menatap Sasori, namun Sasori yakin. Pertanyaannya lah yang membuat perubahan sikap gadis yang telah lama ia sukai itu.

" Maaf " Ucap Sasori. " Bukan begitu Sasori, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mu repot " Jelas Temari. " Aku tahu " Sahut Sasori seraya memangku kedua tangannya pada dagu nya. " Kau tidak marah kan? " Tanya Temari. Berharap sahabat karibnya, tidak marah kepada sikapnya itu.

" Tentu saja tidak, menjauh dari mu sehari saja sudah sangat terasa lama.. Apalagi harus berlama-lama " jawab Sasori.

' Dan aku ingin selalu berada dekat dengan mu ' Batin Sasori miris. Mengingat bahwa Temari hanya menganggapnya menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Sungguh, Sasori sangat mencintai Temari. Apapun rela ia lakukan hanya untuk Temari. Temari sahabat pertamanya, juga cinta pertamanya. Benar-benar sulit melupakan gadis berparas manis itu.

* Di Lain Tempat *

Seorang wanita bersurai raven terlihat tengah memberikan nasehat kepada dua buah hati nya itu. Wanita berusia 38 tahun itu benar-benar terlihat dewasa dan cantik, dengan balutan blazer berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan rok spants yang senada dengan warna blazer miliknya.

" Jadi, kalian tidak boleh nakal ketika di rumah Tou-san besok " Ujar wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto itu.

" Iya Kaa-chan " Ucap putra bungsu nya dengan nada manja miliknya. Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah buah hatinya itu. " Sasu-chan juga jangan membuat masalah ya " Tambah sang ibu. Si bungsu pun segera berjalan mendekati ibu, dan memeluk erat sang ibu.

" Sasu janji Kaa-chan " Ucap si kecil Sasuke. Mikoto pun memberi jarak antara ia dan putra bungsunya. Harum bayi tercium jelas dan menjadikan ciri khas putra bungsu nya itu. Mikoto pun mencium gemas pipi gembil putra nya.

" Putra kaa-chan memang selalu imut ya " Puji sang ibu. "Imut? Tidak, Sasu tidak imut , Sasu itu tampan " elak Sasuke.

"Yang Imut itu Naru-chan " Sambungnya, sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. " Siapa yang imut? " Tanya sang ibu, seraya menggoda putra bungsunya itu.

" Nalu-chan, Kaa-chan " Jawab si sulung, yang tengah menonton tv sambil memakan keripik kentang. " Namanya Naru, bukan Nalu!" Protes Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada. Membetulkan ucapan sang kakak dalam pengucapan 'Calon Pacar' nya itu. " Tapi, dia selalu menamai dirinya 'Nalu' " Ujar Itachi tidak mau kalah.

" Sudah..sudah.. Jangan ribut ayo tidur sudah malam! " Seru Mikoto. " Sasu tidak mau tidur kalau Nii-chan, tidak menggendong Sasu " Ujar Sasuke. " Lebih baik tak usah tidur, karena aku tidak akan menggendong mu! " Sahut Itachi.

Sasuke pun segera mengeluarkan jurus andalannya di depan sang ibu. Jurus yang dipakai ketika tak ada cara lain yang harus dilakukan. " Kaa-chan " Seru Sasuke. Mikoto pun segera memberikan deathglare andalannya pada 'si sulung' . "Hah.. Baiklah, kau menang Dasar MUSTARD " Cibir Itachi.

Itachi pun segera beranjak dari sofa, menuju sang Mustard rasa Tomat itu (Dimana-mana mustard memang Rasa Tomat kan).

" Ayo naik! " Seru Itachi sambil berjongkok di hadapan sang adik. Dengan amat riang dan gembira, si kecil Sasuke segera menaiki punggung sang kakak. " Come on, Hero's come back! " Seru nya, berkhayal bahwa dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang baru saja tiba.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Temari sudah bersiap-siap untuk menuju tempat dimana ia bekerja. Menjadi seorang pengasuh menyambi seorang pelayan, memang bukan cita-citanya. Namun, apapun yang terjadi inilah jalan takdirnya. Dimana, dia harus menjalaninya dan terus bertahan untuk adik-adiknya.

" Saso-nii " terdengar suara Kankurou yang memanggil nama Sasori di luar kamarnya. Sahabatnya selalu datang pagi untuk menjaga adik-adiknya. Rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk dirinya. Sebenarnya Temari tahu jika Sasori memiliki perasaan lebih untuknya.

Tetapi, dia tidak mau merusak persahabat yang telah lama berjalan dimulai saat mereka kecil dulu.

Setelah diyakini sudah selesai, Temari pun segera keluar menuju ruang tamu dimana kedua adiknya tengah menikmati sarapan serealnya, ditemani acara kartun kesukaan mereka. " Lho Gaa-chan, kok.." Temari terkejut melihat adik kecilnya yang sudah memakai baju seragam taman kanak-kanak.

Mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk, dan tidak pernah tahu siapa yang telah mendaftarkan sang adik masuk ke taman kanak-kanak. " Saso-nii yang mendaftarkan Gaa-chan, Nee-chan" bisik Kankurou. Temari pun segera mendekati Sasori yang tengah mengalungkan tempat minum ke leher Gaara. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk sang Tunggal Akasuna di hadapannya itu.

Grebbb~

" Terimakasih Sasori, hiks.. Terimakasih " Ucap Temari. Mendapati pelukan dari pujaan hatinya Sasori pun membalas erat pelukan Temari. " Sama-sama, sudah jangan sedih.. Kita rawat mereka bersama ya " Hibur Sasori.

.

.

.

* Di Mansion Uchiha *

" Bye Kaa-chan, hati-hati ya! " Seru Sasuke kepada Mikoto yang tengah membuka pintu mobil. Selama 1 bulan Mikoto pergi bertugas ke luar kota, untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Begitu pun dengan suaminya Fugaku. Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan Fugaku berada di Brasil untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan miliknya yang baru dibangun disana.

Para maid dan butler, berada disana mengantar kepergian mantan istri dari majikan mereka. Sampai Mobil sport hitam yang ditumpangi Mikoto sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Mereka semua pun kembali bekerja.

Itachi pun segera menarik tangan Sasuke, agar masuk ke dalam. Dua majikan muda, tanpa dua orang tua nya di rumah.

' SELAMAT DATANG KEBEBASAN ' Batin Itachi. Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian yang muncul dari diri sang kakak. Seperti melihat iblis nyata, begitulah pikir si Bungsu.

" Kita bebas Sasuke! " Seru Itachi.

" Bebas? " Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya bebas!" Jawab Itachi, membenarkan pertanyaan sang adik.

"Tapi kan masih ada.."

Brakkk...

"Permisiiiiiiiii" Ucap seseorang yang mendobrak pintu masuk mansion Uchiha. Dua orang itu terkejut mendengar pintu yang terdobrak. Suasana hening pun berganti horror ketika seorang wanita bersurai ungu memasuki ruangan itu.

" Konan-nee cantik, tapi seram " Bisik Sasuke.

"Yuuhhuuuu, apa ada orang.." Seru seorang pemuda berpeirching yang ada di belakang wanita cantik bernama Konan itu.

" Konan, Yahiko.. Sepertinya Itachi-kun tidak ada di rumah " Ucap seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang, yang terlihat lebih anggun dari gadis bersurai ungu dengan jepit berbentuk mawar di rambutnya.

Sedangkan di kolong meja, Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat tengah bersembunyi dan masih enggan untuk keluar.

" Itu Dei-nee kan? Dia cantik ya Aniki.. Kalau sudah besar aku mau menikah dengannya " bisik Sasuke.

"Hush, ngomong apa kamu " sahut Itachi.

" Dei pulang aja deh, un " Ujar Deidara seraya berbalik arah menuju pintu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke keluar dari kolong meja dan berlari ke arah nya. " Dei-nee, jangan pergi.. Disini saja" Pinta Sasuke, sambil bergelayut manja di lengan gadis cantik itu.

" Lho Sasu-chan juga disini, un? " Tanya Deidara.

' Tidak biasanya, Mikoto ba-chan tidak mengajak Sasu-chan ' batin Deidara. "Nee, Sasu.. Dimana Aniki mu? " Tanya Yahiko, satu-satunya pria diantara 2 gadis cantik itu. " Sasu, tidak mau jawab kalau tidak dikasih hadiah" Ujar Sasuke, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada dan membuang muka dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. "Yahiko-nii kasih permen deh!" Seru Yahiko seraya mengeluarkan 2 tangkai lollipop kepada Sasuke.

" Hari gini, ngasih Lollipop Gak jaman Kalee" Cibir Sasuke.

"Terus kamu maunya apa? " Tanya Yahiko- menahan kesal melihat tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memperlihatkan pose berpikirnya, dengan sesekali melihat ke arah Deidara yang tengah memandang heran dirinya.

" Cepat! " Seru Yahiko, Sewot.

" Sasu mau, Dei-nee cium Sasu " Ucap Sasuke enteng.

" EH " Pekik Konan dan Deidara sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

" Ck, Dasar Mesum " Cibir suara baritone dari arah meja. Mereka (minus Itachi dan Sasuke) menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Itachi tengah berusaha keluar dari kolong meja.

" Seperti Aniki nya " Balas Sasuke.

"Beneran mau cium Dei-chan? Nalu-chan nya gimana? " Goda Itachi.

Semburat merah terdapat jelas di wajah chubby Sasuke. " Maaf Naru-chan, Suke gak selingkuh kok " gumamnya entah pada siapa. " Nalu-chan itu siapa? " Tanya Konan. " Dia pacarnya Sasuke " jelas Itachi. Deidara hanya tertawa canggung mendengar tingkah lucu Sasuke.

" Jadi, kenapa kalian kesini? " Tanya Itachi heran melihat Deidara yang tumben-tumbennya mau ikut ke rumahnya. Biasanya sulung Namikaze ini akan menolak ajakan teman-temannya bermain ke rumah Itachi. Merasa diperhatikan Deidara hanya menunduk tidak berani mendongakan kepalanya.

" Dei-chan rindu pada mu " celetuk Yahiko. " Yahiko, k..kamu ini apa-apaan sih.. Mikoto Ba-chan yang menelpon ku untuk melihat keadaan mansion " sangkal Deidara. "Jadi begitu" Gumam Itachi, sambil manggut-manggut.

" Terus pengasuh baru kalian akan datang sekitar jam 8 nanti " Sambung Deidara kembali menjelaskan kepada Itachi. " 1 jam lagi ya " Sahut Itachi. Deidara mengangguk pelan, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Itu saja? " Tanya Itachi. " Iya, un " jawab Deidara. " Terus kalian berdua? " Tanya Itachi ( lagi ) kepada Yahiko dan Konan. " Kami hanya ingin mengajak mu bermain " jelas Yahiko, dan diberi anggukan kepala oleh kekasihnya Konan.

" Dei pulang dulu ya, un " Pamit Deidara. Deidara hendak berjalan menuju pintu, namun lagi-lagi Uchiha bungsu melarang keras dirinya untuk meninggalkan rumah nya. " Sasu-chan Nee-san harus pulang, un " Jelas Deidara.

" Jangan pulang Nee-san! " Rengek Sasuke. Deidara merasa serba salah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terus menerus merengek kepadanya. " Lagian, mau apasih buru-buru pulang? Mau ketemu pacar baru nya " cibir Itachi. " M..Maaf, T..tapi Dei memang gak bisa, un " Lirih Deidara, benar-benar sedih mendengar ' cibiran ' yang keluar dari bibir Itachi. " Sasuke biarkan Deidara pulang! " Seru Itachi tanpa ekpresi.

" Huuhhh, Aniki jahat! " Seru Sasuke- benar-benar ngambek mendengar perintah Itachi. Padahalkan Sasuke cuma mau Deidara disini. Tapi kenapa Aniki nya melarang. Benar-benar si Keriput yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke segera berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Itachi menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah manja sang adik.

" Sasu-chan " seru Deidara, ia merasa bersalah melihat Sasuke yang 'ngambek' karena dirinya. Deidara benar-benar tidak bisa melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Karena baginya anak kecil itu adalah malaikat yang tidak boleh bersedih hati. Maka dari itu, Deidara selalu berusaha supaya adik kecilnya tidak pernah menangis akan dirinya.

" Katanya mau pulang, sana pulang " Ujar Itachi. Perlahan raut wajah Deidara berubah menjadi muram. Gadis cantik ini menunduk sedih melihat sikap Itachi yang selalu pedas padanya itu. " Dei pulang dulu, un " lirih Deidara.

" Dei-chan " seru Konan. Deidara tetap saja melangkah menjauhi teman-temannya, meskipun Konan terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

* Beberapa jam kemudian *

Temari menarik nafas panjang, begitu melihat suasana ruangan yang sejak awal ia tata rapih kini telah berubah menjadi berantakan. ' Menyebalkan ' pikirnya. Sepertinya, anak asuh tertuanya benar-benar sedang menjahilinya.

Buktinya sedari tadi, anak asuhnya selalu saja menambah pekerjaan untuknya. " Ck, anak ini maunya apasih " gerutu Temari sambil menyapu lantai yang terlihat sangat kotor itu. Padahal, para maid hendak membersihkannya, tapi tuan muda mereka melarangnya dan meminta Temari untuk membersihkannya.

" Oi, Nerd! " Seru Itachi yang tengah bermain Playstation di ruang keluarga, dengan banyaknya sampah bekas cemilan-cemilan yang ia makan. ' Sial, nama ku Temari bukan Nerd ' batin Temari kesal.

" Ya Uchiha-sama? " Tanya Temari yang tengah berada di depan ruang keluarga. " Kesini! " Seru Itachi. Dengan ragu-ragu Temari pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati majikan baru nya itu. " Kita pernah bertemu tidak sih? " Tanya Itachi berpura-pura lupa akan kejadian malam itu.

Temari yang benar-benar lupa itu pun hanya menggeleng pelan. " Yakin? " Tanya Itachi. " Yakin Uchiha-sama, saya tidak pernah bertemu anda " jawab Temari. Itachi hanya mendengus kesal, mendapati Temari yang melupakan kejadian dimana ia membantu Itachi mendorong mobil miliknya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa lupasih?' Tanya Itachi dalam hati. " Tapi, Itachi-sama " Tiba-tiba saja Temari berkata, dan membuat Itachi sedikit sumringah. " Aku pernah melihat orang seperti anda " Ujar Temari.

" Benarkah? Dimana? " Tanya Itachi, harap-harap cemas. " Di Panti Jompo, ya.. Benar, di panti jompo " Jawab Temari polos.

Krikk~krik~krik~

Hening sejenak..

Itachi hanya menatap datar gadis incarannya itu. Yang ditatap pun balas menatap polos sang Uchiha sulung. " Ada apa Itachi-sama? " Tanya Temari dengan gaya lugunya. Temari benar-benar tidak bisa melihat, aura kepundungan yang memancar dari diri majikannya itu. Lagi pula, mana mungkin dia bisa melihatnya sedangkan Itachi terus saja menatap datar dirinya.

" Apa di panti jompo ada yang mirip seperti aku? " Tanya Itachi sebal. " Ya, mungkin " jawab Temari. " Apanya yang mirip? " Tanya sang sulung Uchiha (lagi) seraya mengulas senyumannya. " Garis melintang di sela-sela hidung " jelas Temari, sambil menunjuk sela-sela hidung bangirnya.

Ngeekk~

Senyuman di wajah rupawan Uchiha sulung itu pun menghilang dengan cepat. Miris, miris sekali. Hati Itachi terasa di tusuk-tusuk jarum begitu mengetahui pujaan hatinya benar-benar melupakan dirinya. Andai saja dia bukan Uchiha, pasti saat ini Itachi akan segera pergi ke dapur dan bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja, bergalau ria di sana. Tapi, karena dia Uchiha tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi.

TBC

.

.

.

**Hy, Misa kembali lagi nih mueheheheheheh.. Setelah debat panjang sama seorang Author yang suka banget menghina karya Misa, akhirnya Misa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diri Misa yang sempet ilang, gara-gara Hinaan yang gak 'banget' itu. Yosh, kemarin ada yang nanya sama Misa tentang agama nya Anaru-chan. Sedikit cerita aja ya, Papi nya Naru-chan almarhum itu Katholik, sedangkan Mama nya Islam. Jadi, menurut Buku yang Misa baca (betulin kaca mata) untuk saat ini, Naru-chan masih belum punya agama. Lagipula, Naru-chan juga bukan orang yang fanatik kok sama yang begituan. Ok, Makasih juga sebelumnya yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran buat Misa. Soal kemarin yang nanya, Pin Bb nya Naru-chan, Minta aja sendiri ya.. HEHEHEHEHEHE**

**So,Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Your Nerd Maid (Chapter 3)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated. : T**

**Pairing : ItaTema and Other pairings**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan dan Naru-chan©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender bend, Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Summary. : **

**Perusahaan milik keluarga seorang gadis bernama Rei Temari (18) bangkrut akibat sang ayah yang terlibat banyak hutang. Kemalangan tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Kematian misterius sang ayah pun,membuat sulung dari 3 bersaudara ini harus rela menjadi tulang punggung bagi kedua adiknya yang masih kecil. Mampukah gadis berparas ayu ini menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama 2 adik kecilnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**ak terasa sudah 2 minggu lamanya Temari menjadi pengasuh untuk kedua putra pemilik pengusaha terkenal dan seorang designer yang juga tak kalah jauh terkenalnya. Terkadang Temari merasa kasihan melihat 2 tuannya yang kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang mereka. Itu sebabnya, Itachi dan Sasuke selalu bertindak kekanak-kanakan dan jahil terhadap maid-maid profesional.

Seperti sekarang ini, Temari lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Itachi dan Sasuke bekerja sama untuk mengerjai seorang maid yang cerewet dan menjengkelkan menurut mereka.

"Nii-chan, jangan disitu!" Seru Sasuke yang sedang memegang ketapel miliknya. Itachi mengangguk pelan dan segera menjauh dari posisi semulanya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Temari.

Sasuke dan Itachi terkejut ketika Temari mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. "Mau mengerjai seorang maid lagi?" Tanya Temari. "Memangnya apa urusan mu?" Itachi malah bertanya tak kalah ketus nya.

"Heh, kamu itu tukang ngambek ya" cibir Temari.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tukang ngambek, blee" Temari segera berlalu dengan tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya-menggoda Itachi.

'Cih, kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam pesonanya sih' batin Itachi miris

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kamu pengasuh mereka ya, un?" Tanya seorang gadis pirang kepada Temari. Temari mengangguk pelan, menimpali pertanyaan gadis anggun dihadapannya kini. Temari juga benar-benar kagum dengan sikap dewasa yang dimiliki oleh gadis bernama lengkap Namikaze Deidara itu.

"Kamu enak ya, bisa setiap hari melihat Itachi terus, un" Gumam Deidara.

Suasana taman sore ini, lumayan cerah. Hingga Deidara dan Temari mengobrol berdua di taman milik keluarga Uchiha. Kedua gadis berparas cantik itu tampak akrab meskipun mereka baru berkenalan.

"Memangnya Dei-san suka Itachi-sama?" Tanya Temari.

"Un" Deidara merutuki mulutnya yang sudah keceplosan menyatakan perasaannya (secara tidak langsung) dengan Temari. "Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, Itachi-sama itu tampan" Tawa Temari.

"Kau benar, un" Timpal Deidara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pemuda yang mereka bicarakan telah mendengar semua apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**epulang dari mansion Uchiha, Temari tak lupa mampir ke sebuah mini market hendak berbelanja stok bulanan yang hampir habis. Dengan gaji yang lumayan, Temari dalam waktu 2 minggu sudah bisa membiayai sekolah kedua adiknya. Bahkan, ia juga menyempatkan diri mengajak kedua adiknya dan sahabatnya untuk jalan-jalan, ketika libur weekend.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Nee-chan" sapa Gaara ketika melihat Temari pulang. Gaara yang tengah bermain di teras rumah bersama Sasori, segera berlari memeluk Aneeki nya. "Dimana Kankurou, Gaara?" Tanya Temari, membalas pelukan adik bungsunya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya (sedang belajar)" Jawab Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Temari.

"Mungkin" Sasori menggendong tubuh kecil Gaara. "Ayo, masak!"Ajak Sasori. Temari mengulas senyum mendengar ajakan sahabatnya. "Terimakasih, sudah mau menjaga Gaa-chan" Ucap Temari. "Kembali" sahut Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis makan malam, Sasori dan Temari seperti biasa berbincang-bincang di ruang depan. Hal yang sering mereka lakukan saat kedua adik Temari larut dalam mimpinya. "Penyelidikan itu-"

"Aku sudah menyerah, Saso" sela Temari. Raut wajah nya tampak lesu, dan membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori, heran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya. "Aku sudah ikhlas atas kepergian Tou-san" Lirih Temari. Sasori mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. Kematian misterius pemilik perusahaan Rei benar-benar sangat menjanggalkan baginya. Meskipun, Polisi mengungkapkan bahwa kematian ayah Temari positif diakibatkan bunuh diri.

Akan tetapi, Sasori dan Temari tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Kemarin ada surat dari kantor pos" kata Temari.

Kemarin, Sasori memang tidak bisa datang karena meeting dengan client nya, tidak bisa ditunda saat itu.

"Surat" beo Sasori.

Temari memberikan sebuah amplop ke tangan Sasori. Sasori menatap curiga amplop yang ada di tangannya.

**Tolong berhenti mencari tahu tentang kematian ayah mu. Jika, kau tidak mau mati ditangan ku**

"Orang aneh" gumam Sasori.

"Bagaimana, mereka tahu alamat rumah mu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah" jawab Temari, lesu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**eperti hari-hari biasanya, sehabis mengantar adik bungsunya. Temari akan langsung pergi ke tempat ia bekerja. Ia selalu hadir tepat waktu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya, akibat ia ketidak hadiran dirinya yang tidak tepat waktu.

Pekerjaan yang sangat menguntungkan. Gaji yang lumayan, bekerja nya pun tak perlu berat. Temari sungguh beruntung akan pertemuannya dengan Namikaze Minato. Pria dewasa berparas tampan itu ternyata adalah ayah dari teman barunya, Namikaze Deidara.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Temari, tolong ambilkan itu!" Itachi memerintahkan Temari yang baru mengganti baju nya dengan baju maid. 'Baru saja sampai sudah disuruh-suruh' batin Temari. Temari segera berjalan menuju lemari besar untuk mengambilkan kotak milik tuan mudanya itu. Gemas, rasa Temari gemas untuk melempar kotak itu tepat ke wajah keriput Itachi.

Itachi membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan lonceng kecil, layaknya kalung kucing.

"Temari" Temari bergidik ngeri saat Itachi memanggil namanya, dan meminta dirinya untuk mendekat. Merasakan aura tak baik, yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Benar saja, Itachi memasangkan kalung itu di leher Temari. "Apa-apaan ini? Itachi, cepat lepaskan!" Omel Temari.

"Tidak"

"Lepasakan!" Seru Temari.

"Tidak"

"Lep-"

Cupp..

Itachi mengecup singkat pipi Temari.

Temari mengolah apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Dielusnya pelan pipi kiri yang menjadi korban cium, pemuda dihadapannya kini. "You're my nerd maid" bisik Itachi.

"And always be mine" sambung Itachi.

"Itachi kurang ajar!" Teriak Temari.

Itachi sendiri hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Temari. Lucu, amat lucu wajah Temari ketika sedang marah baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon, yang tengah duduk memangku dagu nya dengan salah satu tangan miliknya. Akasuna Sasori, masih memikirkan sesuatu cara bagaimana ia bisa membantu sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Sasori sedikit lebih berhati-hati, meskipun ia tidak tahu pasti dengan ancaman surat itu. Tapi apa salahnya ia berhati-hati? Tidak mengambil langkah yang salah mungkin. Ia tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan dan membahayakan bagi keselamatan Temari dan kedua adiknya.

"Sasori-sama" Tegur seorang pria bertubuh tambun, yang sudah bekerja sebagai bodyguardnya selama 2 tahun belakang ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ini surat ancaman, e-mail kantor pun juga dikirimi pesan seperti itu. Anda harus berhati-hati, Sasori-sama" jelas sang bodyguard.

"Awasi terus!" Titah Sasori.

"Ha'I" Sahut sang bodyguard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ku dengar kau punya adik yang masih balita, ya?" Tanya Itachi, kepada Temari yang sekarang tengah memijat kaki sang sulung Uchiha. "Hn" jawab Temari. "Siapa namanya?" Itachi bertanya lagi. "Gaara" Temari lagi-lagi hanya menjawab singkat.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Tanya Temari, ia heran kenapa Itachi tahu jika Temari memiliki seorang adik. Padahal, ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya. "Apa yang tidak diketahui Uchiha?" Tanya Itachi, mulai membanggakan clan Uchiha.

'Cih, bangga sekali kau' batin Temari.

"Berapa umurnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Apa anda benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya?" Temari malah balik tanya dengan nada nan ketus.

'Hihihi, rasakan itu' batin gadis bersurai blonde itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde panjang terlihat tengah menikmati sebuah hidangan berupa tiramisu, kesukaannya. Putri sulung dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya, Namikaze Minato itu terlihat tengah sendirian menimkati makanan di sebuah cafe. Cafe sederhana, yang menjadi cafe langganannya.

**Drrtt..**

Getaran ponsel miliknya pun mulai ia rasakan. Di raihnya ponsel smartphone kesayangannya itu.

"Hallo.."

'...'

"Dei, akan segera kesana, un"

'...'

"Ok"

Gadis bernama lengkap Namikaze Deidara itu pun segera memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. "Ganggu saja, un" gerutu gadis yang baru genap berusia 18 tahun itu. Deidara segera beranjak dari meja nya setelah meninggalkan selembar uang diatas meja. Gadis bersurai blonde itu tampak terburu-buru, hingga ia tak menyadari sesuatu miliknya jatuh.

Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon menemukan sebuah kalung bertulisan Deidara yang terbuat dari emas putih murni. Melihat kalung mahal tersebut, Sasori (nama pemuda itu) segera memungutnya. "Pasti milik gadis itu!" Gumam Sasori.

"Deidara" seru Sasori.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, putri sulung pemilik Namikaze Corps itu segera menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah maroon di hadapannya. "Ada apa, un?" Tanya Deidara, mengulas senyuman ramah khas keluarga Namikaze/Uzumaki.

"Maaf, apa ini milik mu?" Tanya Sasori-menunjukan sebuah kalung emas putih bermotif sebuah nama**'Deidara'**. "Oh My God. ini kalung ku, un" Deidara terkejut saat melihat kalung pemberian mendiang sang ibu berada di tangan seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal.

"Aku menemukannya disana" jelas Sasori-seraya menunjuk pintu masuk sebuah cafe, dimana Deidara tadi sempat menikmati santap siangnya. "Terimakasih, un" Ucap Deidara. "Sama-sama, nona" balas Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Temari memandangi wajah sahabatnya, Sasori yang sedari tadi tersenyum tanpa sebab. Entahlah, apa yang sedang dirasakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akasuna itu. Risih, akhirnya Temari menegur sang sahabat.

"Hoi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Temari.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "kau salah makan ya?" Temari bertanya lagi. "Tidak" jawab Sasori, enteng.

"Lalu?"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis cantik seperti itu" Gumam Sasori, tidak jelas.

"Kau jatuh cinta, ya" Tuding Temari.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja gadis itu memang cantik" Kilah Sasori.

'Dan tidak mungkin aku berpaling dari mu kan? Temari' Batin Sasori miris.

**« Misa Anaru »**

**.**

**.**

"Dei-chan masih menyukai mu lho, Chi" Ungkap seorang pemuda berwajah pucat kebiru-biruan, dan memiliki tampang yang sedikit menakutkan diantara yang lainnya. Itachi hanya diam saja, dan masih fokus dengan setusuk dango yang tengah ia kunyah satu persatu.

"Hah, percuma saja mengatakan ini pada mu" gumam pemuda bernama lengkap, Hoshigaki Kisame itu.

Sedangkan, Yahiko dan Konan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh sahabat mereka, Kisame. Mereka sudah membicarakan hal itu setiap hari. Akan tetapi, Itachi tetap bersikeras menutup hatinya untuk mantan kekasihnya, Deidara. Entah, apa yang membuat Itachi tega mencampakan Deidara, tanpa mengatakan 'putus' padanya.

"Percuma, Kisame" bisik Yahiko.

Konan melirik Itachi yang masih setia dengan makanan kesukaannya (dango). Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Egoiskah? Tentu saja, Itachi memang orang yang sedikit egois soal cinta. Ku rasa bukan hanya Itachi yang seperti itu. Bisa jadi, orang-orang disekitar mu pun juga begitu (Siapa yang tahu?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Your Nerd Maid (Chapter 4)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated. : T**

**Pairing : ItaTema and Other pairings**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan dan Naru-chan©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender bend, Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Summary. : **

**Perusahaan milik keluarga seorang gadis bernama Rei Temari (18) bangkrut akibat sang ayah yang terlibat banyak hutang. Kemalangan tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Kematian misterius sang ayah pun,membuat sulung dari 3 bersaudara ini harus rela menjadi tulang punggung bagi kedua adiknya yang masih kecil. Mampukah gadis berparas ayu ini menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama 2 adik kecilnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Temari harus menahan rasa kesal saat melihat suasana kamar si sulung Uchiha. Jika ada kesempatan, rasanya Temari ingin sekali menendang bokong Itachi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah kesekian kalinya, Itachi mengerjai dirinya dengan membuat keadaan kamar miliknya seberantakan mungkin. Bisa dikatakan, Itachi tengah mencari-cari kesalahan darinya.

"Sial" Umpat Temari-seraya memunguti pakaian-pakaian milik Itachi yang berserakan diatas lantai. Oh, banyak sekali. Apakah dia bisa mencuci baju sebanyak ini? Seharusnya mencuci baju bukanlah tugas Temari, akan tetapi Itachi menugaskan dirinya untuk mencuci baju miliknya, bahkan Itachi meminta Temari untuk membuatkan makan siang untuk dirinya **(karena malam harinya, Temari harus pulang ke rumah untuk menyediakan makan malam untuk kedua adiknya, keluarga Uchiha memang memberi dirinya banyak toleransi)**

Dibalik tembok, Itachi tertawa geli melihat tampang Temari yang sudah kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuannya. **'Mentang-mentang dia majikan ku, dia bertindak seenaknya begini' **batin Temari. Lihat, apakah tak ada yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu selain membuat kamarnya sendiri terlihat bagaikan tempat pembuangan akhir, dengan baju-baju yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Mentang-mentang tuan muda, seenak perutnya saja bertindak. **'Aku kan mau pulang ' **batin Temari melas banget. Jelas saja melas! Siapa pun pasti juga kasihan, secara dia seorang perempuan, mencuci malam-malam, di luar ruangan, tanpa mesin cuci, kan dingin! Orang biadab macam apa yang membuat Temari merana begini? Kayaknya cuma Itachi saja.

Itachi sih diam-diam memperhatikan dari dalam ruangan. Kasihan juga sih lihatnya, tapi di lain pihak dia **happy **banget kalau sudah mengerjai gadis bernama lengkap, Rei Temari itu. "Mencuci nya sudah selesai?" Tanya Itachi-basa-basi ceritanya. "Belum" Jawab Temari, seraya memeras pakaian basah. "Kalau mau berhenti-berhenti saja" Ujar Itachi, brengsek sekali.

Temari melotot mendengar kata-kata Itachi. "Jadi, aku boleh istirahat?" Tanya Temari. "Tentu saja, tak perlu dikerjakan juga tak apa" Itachi meletakan nampan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Temari tertawa setan, asli tertawa setan. Itachi saja merinding dibuatnya. "KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?" Tanya Temari. "Kau tidak tanya" enak sekali si Itachi itu.

Kalau saja Temari boleh memilih, antara menghajar atau mencium sang majikan. Pasti sudah dari tadi dia hajar, tapi karena tak ada yang menawari dua pilihan itu, jadi ia tidak mungkin menghajar majikan nya yang sebelas-dua belas sama bibir sumur itu. "S..sudah minum dulu coklat hangatnya" Itachi menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat ke tangan Temari.

"Tumben sekali" Kata Temari, menyeruput coklat hangatnya pelan-pelan. "Maksud mu?" Tanya Itachi, heran. "Tumben sekali jadi orang baik" Jelas Temari. **NGEKKKK... **Itachi **speechless. **gila, berani sekali Temari mengatakannya. Sang sulung Uchiha tampak pundung mendengar, entah pujian, entah hinaan, yang keluar dari mulut sang Maid. Sedih, sedih, sekali dia. Secara, dia kan ganteng, cool, macho (mantan copet?), style, baik hati, dan tidak sombong, (ya, meskipun kata sehabis STYLE dan Sebelum, TIDAK SOMBONG itu masih di pertanyakan kebenarannya).

"Kau itu bicara apa?" Tanya Itachi, kiranya Itachi sedikit bawel di sini. "Jika kau baik, seharusnya kau sudah mengantar ku pulang" cibir Temari. "Baiklah, ayo!" Itachi menarik pergelangan Temari.

**Degg..**

Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat saat bersentuhan. Mereka saling menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Kalau begini caranya, bisa mati muda nih. **'Ya, tuhan... Aku tak mau mati muda' **batin Temari. Dia takut kalau tiba-tiba saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak, siapa nanti yang merawat dua adiknya? Lupakan, Temari memang sedikit berlebihan.

"Tapi habis itu cium aku ya" goda Itachi.

**Plakkk...**

"Adaawww" Ringis Itachi, memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan oleh Temari. "Dasar mesum" Temari berjalan meninggalkan Itachi sambil menghentakan kakinya ke bumi. Kesal, apa-apaan sih Itachi itu? Cium, cium, cium, tak ada kata selain cium apa di otaknya? Apa jangan-jangan, kata 'Cium' sudah terperogram secara alami di pikirannya? Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Temari's House ***

Sasori menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan mengekori sahabatnya, memasuki halaman rumah. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai rival itu adalah majikan sang sahabat. Kesal juga sih begitu tahu kalau Temari kerja di bawah perintahnya. Lihat, jam 12 malam saja baru pulang.

"Maaf ya Sasori, tadi pekerjaan ku menumpuk" Ucap Temari, seraya menundukan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah ketika melihat Sasori menjaga kedua adiknya seharian penuh. Apalagi ketika melihat Gaara yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Sasori.

"Masuklah, aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk mu!" Seru Sasori, sambil mengipaskan sebuah kertas ke arah si kecil, Gaara. "Itachi-sama, anda pulang saja... Terimakasih banyak sudah mengantar saya" Ucap Temari. "Kau itu tidak sopan sekali, seharusnya tamu itu diberi minum" protes Itachi. Ceritanya cemburu, masak Sasori tidak disuruh pulang sedangkan dia disuruh pulang.

Sasori menatap tajam pemuda keriput di depannya itu. Hih, sok cool sekali dia. **' Siapa sih pemuda ini ' **tanya Itachi dalam hati. Meskipun menunjukan tampang kalem nya, sebenarnya hati Itachi sudah remuk duluan ketika melihat sang maroon yang tampak diperhatikan oleh gadis incarannya.

Temari yang melihat keduanya saling tatapan-tatapan, memijat pelan pelipis matanya. Mereka itu kenapa sih? Kalau bertemu tak pernah akur, padahalkan mereka juga belum tentu saling kenal. "Guys, apa kalian akan tetap di luar?" Tanya Temari. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Temari menyeringai, mungkin tak sabar hendak memukul mereka berdua.

Mengerti dengan suasana hati Temari, dua pemuda itu pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Takut, kalau tiba-tiba saja ada piring terbang melayang tepat dihadapan mereka. Kan tidak elit sekali kalau sampai wajah mulus nan tampan mereka rusak cuma gara-gara PIRING TERBANG.

"Ku pikir kalian mau melihat UFO" Kata Temari, sarkatis sekali. Keduanya lagi-lagi saling berpandangan, kayaknya gadis macam Temari lebih sulit ditaklukan dibandingkan yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Namikaze ***

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde terlihat memandang sendu cermin rias di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sembab sekali, seperti gadis bernama lengkap, Namikaze Deidara itu habis menangis. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak korban tisu di lantai. Bukan untuk mengelap ingus, tentu saja air mata yang di hapus kan?

Tak mengerti deh Deidara dengan Tousan nya itu. Memangnya tak pernah muda? Pakai acara jodoh-jodohan segala, **(Please deh Om, Kayaknya udah bukan jaman Kolonial lagi) **syok berat si Dei sehabis mendengar kenyataan bahwa dia akan segera dijodohkan oleh rekan bisnis Tousan nya.

Padahalkan dia cuma suka Itachi, mantan terindah, terganteng, terbaik, terperhatian, terkeriput (?), dan...Pokoknya 'ter-ter'an' deh (susah dijelasin). Cinta pertama memang katanya yang paling indah. Buktinya Deidara (cuma Deidara lho, Author enggak), buat melupakan Itachi itu susah sekali. Mungkin seperti menunggu Salju turun di desa Suna, terkesan lebay sih tapi memang begitukan faktanya.

Menangis percuma, lari dari rencana Tousan itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Tahu sendiri Minato bagaimana, tidak akan tinggal diam kalau nantinya sang putri melarikan diri. Secara, Minato kan mau anaknya hidup bahagia. Tapi tidak seperti ini juga kan?

**' Bahagia itu simple, asal ada Itachi aku bahagia' **begitulah kira-kira Motto hidup bahagia, Deidara.

"Huwwwaaahhhhh, aku tidak mau dijodohkan, un" Tangis Deidara. Kamarnya yang kedap suara, meredam suaranya yang merdu (?) Itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Singkat cerita, pagi pun tiba. Hari ini Temari tak perlu bersusah-susah pergi ke Mansion Uchiha, karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Kan jadwal kerja nya Senin-Jumat saja. Seperti janji nya pada Sasori, Temari akan mengajak dua adiknya menghadiri makan malam di mansion Akasuna, katanya sih Nenek Chiyo merindukan kedua nya.

Ke-4 nya kini tengah berada di dalam mobil milik Sasori. Kenapa Sasori bisa satu mobil dengan mereka? Ceritanya, kalau besoknya hari Sabtu kan otomatis libur tuh, makanya si Sasori menyempatkan diri menginap. Dan tumben-tumbennya Nenek kesayangannya meminta dia untuk pulang sekalian mengajak Temari dan kedua adiknya untuk datang ke Mansion mereka.

Biasanya kan Nenek Chiyo selalu menitipkan oleh-oleh saja untuk ke-3 nya. Mungkin kangen, kan bisa jadi.

"Nee-chan, kapan campai nya?" Tanya si kecil, Gaara. Rambut merah bata miliknya tampak rapih dan tercium wangi karena Temari menyempatkan diri untuk mengeramasi surai merah bata milik adik kecilnya itu. Beda Gaara, beda juga Kankurou. Kankurou tampak lebih tenang, dan menikmati potato chips miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Sasori, menggantikan tugas Temari menjawab. Temari mengusap pelan surai merah bata adiknya, dia sendiri juga tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya, yang telah ia anggap sebagai nenek nya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Sehabis makan malam, tampaknya Sasori enggan untuk membuka suara. Wajahnya juga terlihat tak berselera untuk ber-ekpresi. Disapa pun ia hanya menjawab singkat. Teringat saat dimana makan malam tengah berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja sang nenek mengatakan tentang rencana nya, yang akan menjodohkan Sasori dengan putri rekan bisnis keluarganya.

Saat itu Sasori benar-benar terkejut bukan kepalang, Temari dan Nenek Chiyo sih senang-senang saja. Menurut Nenek Chiyo, Usia Sasori itu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Mendiang kedua orang tua nya saja menikah saat usia mereka 17 tahun. Yang membuat Sasori syok juga bukan berita perjodohan itu saja, tapi sikap Temari itu lho. Saat mendengar Sasori akan dijodohkan Temari malah mendukung sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Sasori kau itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Temari, kedua nya kini tengah berada di taman belakang milik keluarga Akasuna. Lagi-lagi Sasori tak menjawab. Temari menghela nafas, kan dia diminta Nenek Chiyo untuk menghibur Sasori. Tapi keberadaannya saja tak dianggap, bagaimana mau menghibur?

"Jawablah! Mengacuhkan keberadaan ku sama saja kau menyakiti ku" Kata Temari.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Sasori, sepertinya dia mau membahas perasaannya yang tak pernah terbalaskan itu. "Apa maksud-", "kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaan ku?" Sasori memotong perkataan Temari.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasori ucapkan. "Apa arti diri ku untuk mu, Temari?" Pertanyaan Sasori terdengar begitu lirih. Usia nya sudah 18 tahun, Temari bukan lagi seorang gadis bodoh yang tak mengerti tentang cinta. Temari mengerti maksud Sasori. "Maaf Saso, aku tak bisa" Kata Temari.

Sasori tercekat dengan apa yang dikatakan Temari, bagaikan sebuah tombak cinta menghujam jantungnya. Sakit, sakit sekali, kenapa Temari tak pernah bisa memberinya kesempatan, meskipun hanya sekali. "Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak kandung ku, sulit bagi ku untuk memiliki perasaan cinta pada mu" Temari mengaku.

"Aku mengerti" Ujar Sasori. Temari hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia sendiri juga merasa bersalah sekali karena tak bisa membalas perasaan Sasori. Apa sih kurangnya Sasori? Kaya, baik, ganteng, pintar, apalagi? Tentu saja cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. " Ku mohon cobalah mengerti keadaan ku" Pinta Temari.

"Aku menyayangi mu, sangat! Tapi untuk mengubah rasa sayang ku menjadi cinta, maaf aku tak bisa" Sambung Temari. Dengan lembut, Sasori menyentuh pelan telapak tangan Temari. Sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, Sasori menatap Temari yang tengah menutup matanya merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sasori. Temari membuka matanya dan menatap dalam iris hazel sang putra Akasuna. "Aku yang seharusnya bilang 'Terimakasih' " Kata Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misa Anaru**

Suasana kota Konoha terlihat begitu sejuk di saat cuaca musim semi seperti sekarang ini. Dikala banyaknya pemuda-pemudi yang membuat acara **hanami **dibawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Ku kira hanya seorang pemuda bersurai raven lah yang memutuskan untuk menikmati musim semi nya di rumah sambil bermalas-malasan di kamarnya.

Tentu saja Itachi tidak mau ambil pusing saat ini. Untuknya, acara **ber-Hanami **di bawah pohon Sakura itu merepotkan. Dia kan bukan orang yang mau kerepotan. Orang yang hidupnya terlanjur monoton kan memang begitu. Itachi menghentikan acara membacanya. Diletakannya kembali buku pengetahuan miliknya itu.

Pikirannya sekarang tengah memikirkan seorang gadis yang sudah satu bulan ini ia kenal. Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan saja. Berarti tinggal sebulan lagi Temari bekerja untuk nya, sedih juga sih. Secara kan Itachi belum mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Temari. " Padahal kan aku belum mengatakannya" gumam Itachi.

Dia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa bisa menyukai seorang gadis culun seperti Temari. Ia mulai menyukai Temari saat mereka bertemu pada malam hari, dengan mobil sang Uchiha yang tengah mogok. Temari dengan baik hati mendorong mobil milik Itachi, hingga gadis itu pingsan dan Itachi mengantarnya ke rumah sang gadis.

Apalagi pas tahu Temari bekerja sebagai Maid di rumahnya. Hati Itachi senang sekali mendengarnya. Setiap hari melihatnya, suatu kebahagian kalau melihat Temari marah-marah. Menurut Itachi, Temari itu kelihatan manis kalau sedang marah, mungkin itu alasan kenapa Itachi selalu mengerjai Temari.

Temari berbeda dari mantan-mantannya terdahulu. Apalagi mantan terakhir kali ia pacaran. Jika Deidara (mantannya) itu terbilang kalem, cantik, baik, tapi kalau sudah marah mengalahkan setan setingkat Lucifer, berbeda dengan Temari yang memiliki sifat Tsundere setingkat dewa (bukan, kamidere).

" Besok aku akan memberanikan diri dan mengatakan kepadanya" Gumam Itachi, Optimis seperti biasa.

Itachi menunggu hari esok, tanpa ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya. Sepertinya masih banyak cerita yang belum terungkap oleh waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
